Strategy Guide
'Tiny Farm Player's Guide' The intent is to help new players and experienced players alike. This will keep adjusting based on feedback from other players. 'Primary Objectives' These seems pretty obvious but there are 3 primary objectives in this game. #Bell generation #Gold generation #Experience generation Generating Bells Bells are the ultimate resource in this game and they don't come easily. There are several ways to get them. * Raising normal Animal Mastery to level 3, level 5 until 10 * Raising Event Animal Mastery to levels 1-10 * Collecting Bells from the Bell Tree and Christmas Tree from the Tiny Farm Map, and the Snow Globe in the Toy Village. * Completing Quests and Achievements * Earning Bells through special Event Prizes * Completing the Free Bell offers in the Store * Buying them! Can be costly, prices go through $.99 - $99.99. It is recommended to wait for special deals, as well as taking advantage of offers through the app store (such as Google Opinion Rewards to earn cash for the Google Play Store.) * Fourth day login reward (Can be obtained every 5 days after the first fourth day login) Generating Gold Gold doesn't come easy in this game. As player level increases it becomes easier, but the cost of new animals, decorations, and map expansions increase as well. Here are the ways to earn gold. * Crops. This is the single best way to earn gold. It will account for 50% or more of gold generation. * Selling animals * Feeding animals * Production Buildings * Fishing Boats (Tiny Beach), great for passive income * Fish (Tiny Beach) * Selling Food and Fish from the inventory * Selling or using Dishes * Ticket House (Tiny Zoo), great for passive income * Using Heroic Animals * Completing Quests and Achievements * Earning gold through special Event Prizes * Buying gold! Which costs bells, prices range from 20 to 1000 bells. Generating Experience There are a variety of things that generate experience * Crops * Feeding animals * Buildings * Using Dishes * Ticket House (Tiny Zoo) * Visiting Neighbors and giving love to their animals * Buying decorations for your farm * Completing Quests and Achievements 'Secondary Objectives' #Leveling up #Getting 15 reliable neighbors #Getting all animals to level 10 mastery #Getting breeding pairs of bell animals #Getting as many animal licenses as you can #Expanding your barn as much as you can #Getting Event animals #Getting Legendary animals 'Optional Objectives' #Expanding all your maps to the max (this increases your play area) #Collecting 1 of each animal #Decorating your farm 'Strategy and Tactics' There is no one right way to play this game. Players should set their own goals and may find they change as they continue to play it. The following things are recommended: * Buy as many fields as possible; always keep items on the farm that take a longer time to harvest * Keep a breeding pair for each category of animal. In addition it is recommend keeping 1 of each animal that costs bells. It is impossible to have 1 of each animal even if by maxing the storage barn and all maps. There are three scenarios here **Animal collection where the first two animals cost gold, the third costs bells in level 1 collection.The brown bear currently meets this criteria. In this example keep 2 top tier turquoise bears. **Animal collection where the first two animals cost gold, the third costs bells and there is a fourth/talking animal. The sheep meet this criteria. In this example keep 1 black sheep and 1 talking sheep. **Animal collection where all animals cost bells. The unicorn meets this criteria. In this example you keep all 4 available unicorns. *Max out the Love Houses *Max out the Bell Trees. The last upgrade for each tree is 300 bells. Try to complete daily Free Bell offers and animal mastery to hit this more quickly. *Buy the Tiny Beach as soon as it is available. (contains 6 extra animal slots) *Buy the Tiny Village as soon as it is available. (contains 6 extra animal slots) *Buy the Tiny Zoo as soon as it is available. (contains 6 extra animal slots, passive income) *Buy the Secret Valley as soon as it is available. (contains 6 extra animal slots, sanctums boost gold and exp generation) *Buy the fish. *Buy the fishing boats and upgrade them immediately. Keep fishing the lowest time fish and collecting, as the reward multiplies with each boat level. *Buy animal licenses. *Buy barn storage. *Do not take animals out of the inventory until needed. Inventory capacity is unlimited. Farm and barn capacity are very limited. *Pen off animals currently breeding and put an easily visible Help sign in that pen. Experienced visitors will know to look for that sign and give love those animals. Do NOT put the sign in the back of the pen. It will not be visible when help balloons float above your animals. *Let the Quests drive animal breeding when possible. There are 2 parallel quests at any one time. One usually asks the player to give love points to animals. Ignore that one because it never pays off and is designed to slow down game play. The other quest is usually a breeding quest or a purchase quest. The breeding quests are for non bell animals and are in order. The rewards are good and since they tie directly into game play they are free money. The downside is it will occasionally require the purchase of extraneous items. Unfortunately, players must 'bite the bullet' and buy the item to progress to another breeding quest. 'Advanced Play' When a player reaches level 40, they will begin to run out of space and everything is expensive. At this point players need a consistent way to generate Bells and Gold. Bells: *Players MUST fully upgrade both bell trees, otherwise there will be walls where bells are required to proceed. Do this before spending bells on EXP buildings. Gold: * Upgrade fishing boats and fish to the maximum level. * Own at least 15 crop fields. * Own a decent amount of animal certificates. 25 farm slots and 7 slots on the other maps is a good start. If these are not completed, stop current projects and complete them. Once these basics are in place, there are several theories on cash generation. These will be lumped them into 3 categories * The turtle - This is casual play style. A player visits the game once or twice a day to collect gold and bells. This may net around 30k/day. Use the sweet potatoes or other long term crops and try to get as many pirate highlanders out as you can. Fish for the longest time as well. *The rabbit - This is advanced/intense play style. Check the game every 30 to 60 minutes. For a 30 minute farmer, grow cotton and fill the farm with talking sheep. Fish for 1 hour fish. This generates around 125k-150k every day. In addition, because if the farm is filled with talking sheep, a player can sell a talking sheep every time they breed for an extra 4k every 2.5 hours. *The investor - It's best to place as many Heroic Animals and Talking Safari Animals in your Zoo cages. This is Work in Progress please feel free to leave comments on different strategies or info that is wrong or should be added This strategy Guide was initially written by t3foundation (Farm name) and translated in Wikia format by Vonrek (farm name). Category:Strategy Guide